Data has been collected on the types and frequencies of iatrogenic events experienced by 815 patients admitted to the medical service at an acute, teaching hospital. Of these, 290 individuals (35.6%) experienced one or more complications with a total of 497 such occurrences. In the coming year, we plan to: continue analysis of this data to identify factors associated with complications; conduct short-term studies, both retrospective and concurrent in nature, on specific areas of interest in "iatrogenicity"; further refine our methodology for assessing types and frequencies of complications; and investigate intervention approaches (administrative, educational and technological) aimed at reducing the incidence of preventable complications.